


A Few Words

by crimsonfool, soosuxx



Category: Our Skyy (TV), SOTUS - All Media Types, พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, but whatever it's a collab between me and my favorite author, so who really won here?, soft and mushy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonfool/pseuds/crimsonfool, https://archiveofourown.org/users/soosuxx/pseuds/soosuxx
Summary: Groomsmen take turns in telling stories about their newlywed friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all!
> 
> So crimsonfool and I did something. We took notice of the suggestions here and on Twitter that we should make a collab fic, and you know what? We thought it's a great idea, so that's exactly what y'all gonna get :3
> 
> crimsonsuxx? Yes? (Yes)
> 
> After nights of planning, writing, and talking about our backaches and Tay Tawan's legs, we finally produced this anthology (or segmented one shot? or sumn?).
> 
> It's short and simple, but we hope you'd like it!
> 
> Of course, credits go to Bittersweet for the characters and the base SOTUS plot. The first part also heavily references the last chapter of my fic, First Weeks and Friends.
> 
> soosuxx

  
  
  
  
  
** Bright** smirks when the microphone is passed to him by Kongpob's father. He waited for more than nine years for this opportunity.

The sound system at the venue produces two loud thuds when he taps the microphone to test if it works, albeit unnecessarily.

"Hi!" The greeting is uncharacteristic coming from him.

Everyone faces Bright, waiting for him to start his speech. He was asked to start the train of "a few words" for the newlyweds.

"Most of you already know me, but to those who don't, it's your loss."

Chuckles resound throughout the dining hall. Everyone is in a good mood; the lights and decor surrounding them match their joyous atmosphere.

"Arthit..." He raises his glass to him. "Congratulations. Who would have thought you'd be the first one to marry in our group?"

Arthit makes a face, both curious and nervous of what Bright is up to.

"You see," the latter addresses the audience. "I'm the one who helped Arthit announce his love for Kongpob."

By his side, Prem covers face with his hand. He's heard this story too many times already...  


\--  


"Bright, can't you drive faster?"

"Ai'Arthit, we're already almost above the speed limit!"

Arthit steadied his body against the backrest of his seat. They were coming all the way from Chiang Mai to the Thank You party at their faculty.

"Don't worry, Arthit. We will get there on time," Knott reassured him.

It was just a while ago that Arthit talked to Knott. Bright didn't know what they talked about, but Arthit hurried everybody to go back to Bangkok after their talk. He guessed it's about Arthit's relationship with Kongpob, which the two were still keeping but they all already have a clue of.

The two were not really good at hiding their relationship. Those stolen glances, Arthit's flushed cheeks whenever Kongpob was around, the kisses they "accidentally" saw at the back of the gymnasium, it's almost as if the two were giving it away. So it came to the point that almost all of their friends know they're dating, even though the two were severely oblivious of their knowledge.

Bright checked Knott in the backseat through the mirror, and the latter gave him a knowing look. Understanding what it means, Bright decided to speed up his driving to please their prince, who probably couldn't wait to be with his own prince.

The said prince felt relief when they reached the city. He checked his watch, and they still had time. Bright was about to turn to their university's street when Arthit stopped him.

"Bright, wait!"

Bright stopped the car in the middle of the road.

"Can you drive straight to my dorm? I just need to get something," Arthit said in an urgent tone.

Again, Bright looked at Knott in the rearview mirror since the car was his. Knott gave him a nod, so he resumed driving straight.

"Thanks, Bright," Arthit said.

"Just make sure I get to be there on time for my chocolates," Bright said with a smirk.

As they pulled up in front of Arthit's dorm, Arthit quickly untangled himself from the seatbelt. "Give me three minutes," he said. He stormed inside and climbed up to his floor. After unlocking his door in no time, he went straight to his bedside drawer and grabbed the things he needed.

His gifts for his juniors might be in the car with his other things, but the most important one for the most important person was left in this drawer: the bracelet he bought one day he was alone in the mall—he even bought another matching bracelet for himself. He was about to give the gift to Kongpob earlier that week, but his insecurities and shyness crept in, so the bracelets stayed in his drawer for several nights.

Pocketing the said bracelets, he went out of his room and hurriedly jogged back to Knott's car.

"The flash," Prem comments when Arthit opened the door. "What did you get?"

Arthit tried to think of a lie, but no. Today, he decided there would be no more lies.

"Just a gift for someone."  
  
  
  
  


When they arrived at the venue, on the rooftop of their faculty's building, Arthit immediately spotted him. He's with Arthit's direct line junior and Ple, Kongpob's direct line senior, who was pointing a finger at him. Arthit watched as a smile grew on Kongpob's face when he saw him, though it's obvious his boyfriend controlled it to not let the others know his feelings were spilling.

The arrival of the hazing team caught everyone's attention that Tutah got off the stage to greet his friends. "Oy! Didn't you say you wouldn't be here tonight? Why are you here?"

Bright parted everyone and came to the front. "We thought we couldn't make it. But Arthit kept here rushing me, so I drove super fast!"

"I see," Tutah said. "Do you want to get your gifts that bad, Arthit?"

"Shut up! I'm actually here to give my juniors these gifts." Arthit stepped to the front and took a small item from his paper bag, a phone accessory, and gave it to his direct line junior. "Here you are." He took another to gave to Ple. Then, he took another to give to Kongpob. "Take this."

"Thank you," Kongpob responded. The restraint to show more than that simple "thank you" was evident, and it hurt Arthit a bit. 

But staying true to his character, he didn't reply nor even looked at him. Instead, Arthit continued joking with his friends. His talk to Kongpob had to wait until the two of them were alone. However, Kongpob couldn't wait anymore. That's why when Arthit excused himself...

"Hold on, P'Arthit."

...Kongpob stopped him.

Arthit's friends noticed that the two were about to have their much-needed talk, so they stepped aside to give the two their moment.

"What is it?" Arthit asked him.

"I have something for you." Kongpob handed him a white envelope. He wasn't sure if Arthit would take it. He knew his boyfriend wasn't one for cards and letters, but he deemed it's the best way to express his feelings towards him, especially that he couldn't voice it out to the whole world yet. Kongpob's hand hung in there for too long that he thought Arthit wouldn't take his gift.

But Arthit came through. Arthit did.

Kongpob felt like a winner while Arthit was opening the envelope. Inside was the yellow paper he poured all his feelings into a few nights ago. He didn't know how Arthit would react to it, but he had to tell him everything.

Knowing how cheesy Kongpob was, Arthit already knew he's holding a love letter. Kongpob even made him write a letter as a wedding gift for his senior before, so it's just a matter of time for him to receive one. He was thinking of saving it for later, to open it when he's confined in his room where he didn't have to suppress his smile, but Kongpob's enthusiastic face told him to read it at that moment, and Arthit, admitting it or not, couldn't resist that look.

So he gave in and opened the letter.

From afar, Bright observed how a smile started to form on his friend's lips as he starts reading the letter Kongpob gave him. Tutah rested his arm on his shoulder, and they both shared a knowing look.

"Do you think they need a little push?" Bright asked his best friend.

"No, Bright. I know what you're thinking. Don't do that."

"I will not out them, okay! I'm just planning, you know, to joke around. If they'd ignore it, it would be taken as it is, just a joke. But if not, then, good."

"It's still not a bright idea."  
  
  
  
  
  


_...No matter what happens or changes, to me, the only thing that matters is you, P'Arthit. You are my only sun. And I promise you will always be that to me._

_Love, Kongpob_

Reading the letter made Arthit flooded with emotions. He hated that he can get easily touched like this, touched that Kongpob saw him as a lovely and worthy person that he ignored everything just to be with him. He folded the paper and put it back into the envelope, thinking about reading it again tonight, and possibly every day until it's worn out and crumpled.

"Thanks," Arthit said, smile still spreading from his mouth and spilling into his eyes. "Actually, I also have something for you..."

Kongpob's eyes lit up.

"...but give me your hand first."

Kongpob reluctantly gave his right hand, but it's not the one Arthit was asking for. "No, the other one," he said. Arthit grabbed his other hand and quickly untied the white thread before Kongpob could protest. The latter kept that thread tied for several weeks, holding on to it as if their relationship depended on it. Arthit took out the bracelet he bought for Kongpob from his pocket and gently tied it on the recently bare wrist.

"Here," Arthit handed him another bracelet after he's done. "Tie for me too."

Still flooded with happiness, Kongpob obeyed and put Arthit's on.

Witnessing all of this, Arthit's friends felt proud, especially of him. Gradually, Arthit was starting to show comfort in their relationship.

However, as always, Bright had a different plan. Gradual was too slow for him.

So he stepped towards the couple and faked a cough. Realizing what Bright's about to do, Tutah extended his arm to stop him, but he was too late. Bright already started to talk:

"You two wear the same thing. Uh, may I ask..."

Prem elbowed Knot to do something.

"...are you two are dating?"

Knott's eyes widened, and Prem was ready to drag Bright out. They checked on Arthit, but he didn't feel bothered, not at all.

Arthit's talk with Knot made him realize a lot of things, and one of them was that he should trust his friends.

"We—" Kongpob started to think of a reason to give Bright, but Arthit spoke before him.

"So what? Why?" Arthit grabbed Kongpob by the shoulder and moved him closer to him. "Yes, we are dating."

Arthit's announcement was too loud that almost everyone at the party heard him. It was quiet for a second, but loud cheers thundered right after.

Their friends' jaws dropped, except for Bright, who was wearing a smug face, proud that his strategy yielded positive results.

Tutah might argue that what he did wasn't a bright thing to do, but he couldn't deny it's just a Bright thing to do.


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  
it's quite a struggle getting the microphone from bright. as per usual, **tutah **and bright have their own little banter and a short stare-off before bright smiles cheekily at his friend and hands over the mic over to tutah.

tutah rolls his eyes in a fashion before addressing the audience before him.

"thank you, bright," says tutah, "that was very . . . touching."

he momentarily sees bright flicking his tongue at him, and he rolls his eyes once more with a smile.

tutah then addresses the crowd and says, "i'm one of arthit's friends. i know, i know, you guys must be asking how such fabulous person as i became friends with a grumpy old man, but we'll get to that later."

he then turns towards the newlyweds with a warm smile and says, "but first of all, i would like to give my sincerest congratulations to both of the grooms."

the crowd cheers once more, and arthit can no longer hide his smile, hiding behind the shoulders of his husband, kongpob.

"we both know how the two of you came to be such a couple we already know and love," tutah continues, "but most of the people here don't know how you guys are really like."

he turns to the audience in a comical manner, winking at the crowd and saying, "they're both sickeningly in love with each other you guys have no idea."

there's a glare on arthit's eyes that has tutah chuckling, but the blush on his friend's cheeks says another thing.

"what i'm about to share with you guys was probably a moment that stuck with me and impacted me as a person," from the teasing tone of his voice, tutah mellows to a warm one, "it's when i truly knew that not all relationships are perfect, and not all the best ones out there are the right one for you."

tutah shares a private smile with kongpob which his junior mirrored.

he turns to the audience once more and heaves a deep breath. "it all started when i had my heart broken, yet again . . ."  
  


\--  
  


tutah remembered it vividly, like it had just happened yesterday.

they're months away from graduating, and tutah got dumped for the 5th time that year. feeling more exhausted than frustrated, he sought comfort from his friends.

thinking carefully about it, none of his friends were actually qualified to give any advice aside from knott who seemed to have his life all figured out, but tutah figured knott had gotten tired from listening to his woes, so he sought a willing ear from someone else.

he never thought he'd find solace from kongpob, his junior and arthit's boyfriend.

he's always been jealous of what arthit and kongpob have. they seemed to have it all figured out – this relationship thing. whenever tutah would see the two, kongpob would be all over arthit while his friend pretended to not like it.

tutah would never understand why his friend would shy away from that kind of attention and affection. most people were seeking for that level of love, and if he's in arthit's shoes he'd give back just as much if not more to kongpob.

seeing those two would always remind tutah of how lonely he was – not like he'll tell anyone about it. arthit and kongpob were like that couple everybody envied in high school because of how perfect they were.

"do you have time, kongpob?" he masked his pain with a sweet tone.

kongpob's in front of his laptop, typing away as their juniors prepared for the finals.

his junior looked up, blinking at him before realizing tutah was talking to him.

"oh, p'," kongpob greeted him and gestured over to his laptop, "i was just editing some papers. how can i help you, p'.?"

tutah sat across him, propping his chin on his palm and smiling. kongpob was obviously busy, but he'll always make time to lend an ear to anyone.

he sighs internally, thinking, "why can't all the guys be like you?"

when he didn't say anything, kongpob smirked and said, "what did p'bright do this time?"

"what?" tutah folds his arms and waved, "that cretin has nothing to do with this."

he must have given something away because kongpob folds his laptop and turned to him seriously.

"what is it, p'?"

tutah paused, chewing his lips before taking a deep breath. he's not normally nervous around people, but talking to someone this close to perfection was kind of intimidating.

"it's just," his shoulders deflated, picked up one of kongpob's pens and started fidgeting with it. "how do you do it, kong?"

"do what?" kongpob tilted his head and asked.

"you know," he waved his hands around just to hide the awkwardness he was feeling. "this whole relationship thing."

"oh," kongpob leaned back a little, studying tutah for a second before saying. "what do you mean, p'?"

"it's just . . . your relationship is like . . . i don't know – perfect?" kongpob gave out a little chuckle as tutah continued with a grumble, "and here i am getting dumped for the nth time this semester."

"it's not all about love life, p'," kongpob gave him a small smile.

there was no pity in his junior's eyes which tutah appreciated.

"i know that," he mumbled, "but we're young, and loneliness is a dangerous thing. and i am lonely," tutah paused for a second before adding in a mumble, "more like tired."

"then why don't you take a break?" kongpob suggested.

"'i'm lonely' means i want to have someone i can cuddle with," tutah playfully glared. "just . . . how do you guys do it?"

kongpob went silent for a while before looking him and the eye and saying, "our relationship is not perfect, p' . . . like how you thought."

"we fight like normal couples do," kongpob continued, "we have misunderstandings as well –

"all from arthit side i guess," he grumbled.

kongpob chuckled and shook his head. "you'd be surprised how much i mess up, p'."

tutah perked up. "you? mess up?"

"i don't think 'kongpob' and 'mess up' should be in the same sentence, but go on."

his junior gave him an amused smile before continuing.

"you know that i'm the one who chased p'arthit right?" kongpob asked. tutah nodded and his junior proceeded, "well i did that because i really liked p'arthit."

"can relate, continue," tutah waved.

kongpob smiled with contemplation.

"well . . . most of the time i get insecure because to my eyes p'arthit deserves all the love i could offer."

"disgusting," tutah faked gagged, but urged kongpob to continue.

his junior shook his head and did so. "that's why i act the way i am around him."

"p'arthit's not really big on affection," kongpob posed it as a question more like a statement. "he doesn't like it when i get overly familiar around him in public, but he craves it when we're alone."

"sounds like our arthit," he mumbled.

kongpob gave him a warm smile and said, "so, i decided to just stop thinking what i think p'arthit needs, and focused more on how i could make p'arthit more comfortable with our relationship."

"so, you adjusted?" tutah raised a brow.

"something like that, p'."

"it's not enough to want something," kongpob added, "we have to want something then have that certain drive to keep that something."

"so, what drives you?" tutah questioned.

kongpob looked down with a soft smile. knowing his junior for the past couple of years, tutah had always thought that whoever kongpob loves would be the luckiest person on earth – or at least in thailand, and he's just glad that it's with his friend.

"i always remind myself of what kind of future i can have with p'," kongpob finally said.

tutah leaned back in his seat. thinking about it, he had always engaged in a relationship because he wanted one, and that it's easier for him to be with someone than alone. tutah never really paid that much attention to his future. he had always dated guys with a momentary need to be with someone in his mind.

guys like kongpob were rare nowadays; where most people romanticized being in a relationship, kongpob was in one not because everybody was having it, but because arthit somehow filled a gap inside him.

and now the both of them seemed . . . complete.

even arthit radiated some kind of glow around kongpob.

their relationship may not be as perfect as he and his friends have thought – so as kongpob had said, but tutah thought it made their relationship even more perfect than it already was in his eyes.

"but, p'tutah," kongpob grabbed his attention with a hand over his, "if you're tired, you could always take a break."

tutah deflated at that. no one had given him the amount of sincerity kongpob had given him in this moment

"even batteries need charging from time to time," kongpob joked. "and we're human."

he playfully shrugged kongpob's hand off, pretending to wipe his nonexistent tears, and said, "how did you become so wise?"

"i read relationship books from time to time," kongpob deadpanned.

tutah chuckled, his chest felt light from the inside all of a sudden. he had forgotten about dave already.

"i can see why arthit would like you," he teased.

"why wouldn't he?" kongpob smirked, going back to his playful self. with a wink, he added, "i'm irresistible."

tutah bellowed a laugh, "this is why i like you, kongpob. we're fabulous people!"

"and don't you ever forget that, p'," kongpob returned, but it resonated with him. it's like kongpob was reminding him that he's someone who deserves someone worth wanting to keep with, and someone who would think of the future with him.

tutah smiled.

dave was a great guy; with his broad shoulders and bright smile. 

but maybe the best ones out there were not the right one for him.  
  


\--  
  


"and that's how i found out how amazing kongpob really is, and how lucky our friend arthit to be in his care," tutah ends his story with a smirk to his friend.

standing in front of this particular crowd, he's proud to have the grooms as his friends, and he had wanted to showcase that.

kongpob and arthit may not have that smooth sailing relationship from the start, but they made it, and it will forever serve as an inspiration to him.

"anyway, this is not about me," he flips his nonexistent hair and says, "this is about the grooms and how we celebrate their love for each other."

tutah then grabs a glass of champagne from his table, raises it and says, "let's cheer for their love, and may that love serve as a drive to them to pursue a future worth wanting to keep."

the people raise their own glasses with huge smiles, arthit and kongpob raising their own as their stare at each other's eyes with private smiles reserved for only the two of them.

"to arthit and kongpob," tutah starts.

"to arthit and kongpob," chorus the audience.

they clink their glasses together, tutah giving kongpob a wink, mouthing a "thank you," as kongpob nods at his direction. he gives arthit a closed-lip smile, trying to convey how glad and truly grateful he is for his friend.

arthit gives him a knowing look, seeming to understand.

tutah addresses the crowd one last time, and with a manner only tutah can pull off, he bellows, "be glad to be in my presence! tutah out!"


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
  
  
  
The crowd is still laughing because of Tutah's jokes when the microphone is passed to **Tew**.

From their seat, the couple sees as Kongpob's class president and their batch's vice head hazer stands up to start his speech.

"Good evening, everyone. First of all, I want to say it's an honor to attend the wedding of two of the greatest men I've known in my life."

Kongpob's shoulders stiffen, thinking what his friend has said is too much. Tew, for the most part of their lives as students, was known to be a responsible student. He was very different from Oak and Em, but Kongpob didn't know he'll mature into someone who would say something overly cheesy in reference to them.

"I first met both of them during my first year at university. Kong was my classmate, and P'Arthit was our head hazer."

Almost everyone in the event already knows their story. And if they didn't, Bright already filled them in during his very long speech.

"Kongpob was rebellious, and P'Arthit always punished him. If you were there with us, we would laugh at you if you'd say they would talk calmly to each other, let alone date each other."

The grooms' parents shared whispers upon hearing Tew's words.

He continues, "I actually didn't even expect I would want to talk to P'Arthit after he terrorized us during our hazing days. He was so cruel that all of us were afraid of him, of course, except Kong."

"But when they started dating, that's when I came to know P'Arthit more..."  
  


\--  
  
  


"Bye, Dae," Tew said after leaving a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. He got out of the car and waved for the last time. He waited for Dae to drive past the complex's gate before turning towards his apartment building's entrance.

And that's when he saw Arthit sitting on the floor of the lobby.

"P'Arthit?"

They were living in the same building. Their work offices were also just a block apart. That's why Kongpob tasked him to check on Arthit from time to time, though his senior didn't know anything about it.

"Oy, Nong."

Tew was sure his senior was drunk. "Why are you here? Did you come from P'Bright's bar?"

Arthit remained silent, and Tew took that silence as a yes. "How did you get here?"

"Motortaxi," Arthit answered inaudibly. It's a surprise Tew was able to catch it.

Tew shook his head before trying to lift Arthit up from the floor. It's a good thing that Arthit's smaller than him, so he was able to easily help him up.

"P'Arthit, you shouldn't drink too much if you would go home alone." They started to take steps, but mostly, it's just Tew, as most of Arthit's attempts to move failed "What would have happened if I didn't see you here? I will tell this to Kongpob."

When they reached Arthit's unit, he seemed already unconscious, so Tew decided to look for his keys on his own, which he found in Arthit's right pocket.

Tew started to feel his senior's weight when they get inside. Taking off Arthit's arm over his shoulders, he laid him on his bed.

He was removing Arthit's shoes when he heard him speak.

"Nong, please don't tell Kong."

Tew looked at his face. His eyes were closed, but they were glimmering because of tears.

"I just miss him."

Tew was speechless at what he has just heard. Never he imagined he would hear it straight from this particular senior of his. 

Arthit was always closed off. He always showed a presentable form of himself since during his freshman years and lately, whenever they meet him for drinks.

But this state Arthit is in, he understood it.

A year away from his love would be difficult. And Arthit still had a year to go, a year more without Kongpob. Tew couldn't imagine if it were Dae and him.

So he respected Arthit for that. And he respected his decision. Arthit must be very strong to handle it, Tew thought.

So Tew answered softly before turning off the lights. "I won't tell him, P'Arthit."  
  
  


\--   
  


But tonight, Tew tells it in front of everyone.

Arthit doesn't know what to say, partly because it's humiliating, partly because he can't even remember it happened. He was expecting Bright or probably Tutah to embarrass him, but he didn't know Tew would do it to him. The worst part is that he doesn't have any recollection of the incident.

Kongpob, holding his hand, squeezes it, letting him know they will talk about it later. Arthit looks at him in the eyes, fake pleading not to interrogate him before their honeymoon. Maybe he needs to step up his game or maybe surprise his now-husband when they go to bed tonight to distract him and forget about the story.

Their staring contest gets cut when the next speaker starts.


	4. Chapter 4

  
  
  
  
  
"I like to think I've always been there for Arthit and Kongpob," **Prem **starts after coughing on the microphone.

"I was present when they met. I was present when Arthit announced to the whole school that they're dating. I was there whenever Arthit cries when he misses Kongpob."

Laughter resonates throughout the venue.

"I was also present when Arthit bought the ring for his proposal."

Some of the members of the audience gasp, surprised at the revelation.

"And I'm present here on their wedding day, obviously. Hopefully, all the days I am 'present' will help soften the fact that I forgot to buy them a wedding present."

Wad steps on his foot under the table as the audience giggles at his joke.

"But yes, I heard a reaction when I mentioned Arthit proposing. I know you're all surprised... because Arthit surprised me as well..."  
  
  


\--  
  
  


"You really cook great, P'Arthit."

"Of course, unlike you, Chef Ramsey of cup noodles."

"Hey, give me some credit. I perfected the right tenderness of cup noodles, okay? Also, I can cook omelet now even without the help of tutorials."

Arthit chuckled in front of his spoon.

Kongpob took one big bite. "I am serious, P'Arthit. Your cooking tastes great. The person you'll marry will be very lucky to have you."

Arthit stopped chewing his food.

What made Kongpob say that? The person Arthit would marry? Why was he talking in the third person? It wasn't as if they didn't face many challenges, almost broke up twice, and survived long distance. They were stable and stronger than ever. There's really no reason for Kongpob to doubt that.

Some may say their relationship wouldn't last, and Arthit might not know how to show his affection, but he's sure to himself that there's no other one, that he would marry Kongpob.

"P'Arthit?"

"Yeah?"

"You suddenly went quiet."

Arthit remained quiet for the rest of their dinner.   
  
  
  
  


"You'll what?" Prem almost spat out the coffee he was drinking when Arthit told him his plan.

"I told you, I was planning to propose to Kongpob."

"Just because he said that?"

"It's not just because of that. I've already been thinking about it since he returned from Beijing. We've been together for almost eight years now. And I'm sure as hell I want to be with him."

"But Arthit, you know it isn't legal yet, right?"

Arthit nodded. "I already thought about that. We can marry abroad. Or we can wait for it to be legalized here. That's not what's on my mind right now. All I want is to do this."

Prem gave up, pretending to understand his friend's logic. "So, what do you want me to do?"

Arthit looked at him straight.  
  
  


"Help me find a ring."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"That one looks good, and the other one you checked earlier," Prem said, referring to the simple white gold ring his friend was examining. "But are you really sure about this, Arthit?"

Arthit lifted his head from the ring to glare at his friend. "I already told you I am sure of it."

"I just don't want you to regret it."

"I will never regret asking Kongpob to marry me," Arthit responded, voice with a hint of annoyance.

"It's not that. You know I totally support you and Kongpob. But, I don't know, man. I just want you to do it at the right time. When you're totally ready. I know, I know you will say you're already together for years now, and this is the right time, but I want you to think about it carefully. If you are doing this just to spite Kongpob for making you insecure again or if you are doing this in a rush, you should think again. Marriage is marriage, you know? It's obvious you aren't ready. You quickly decided that you'd propose to him after he uttered a sentence incorrectly. You are acting on impulse." There was a pause. "Give it some time. Have you saved enough money in case you have to do it abroad?"

Arthit didn't answer.

"If I were you, I'd do that for now. I just want you to do it at the best moment, Arthit. Once you're really ready, ask him. I will support you all the way. I will even find violinists for you."

The jeweler remained quiet in the middle of Prem's advice. To her judgment, based on what she has heard, the tall man in front of her was right, and she's sure the smaller guy was thinking about his advice too.

"You're right," Arthit said. "Thanks, man."

Prem sighed in relief.

Arthit then faces the jeweler. "I will take this ring," he told her.

"Wait, what?" Prem exclaimed. "I thought you already agree with me."

"I do. But this ring really looks good. You said it yourself."

Prem snatched it from his hand, which made the jeweler's heart skip a beat. He played with it in his hand as the other two carefully watched him. "It does."

"It would fit Kongpob's finger perfectly," Arthit whispered to himself.

Prem couldn't help but be amused at him. He's then really far from the stubborn, emotionless man Prem knew before. At ease that Arthit already listened to him, Prem gave the ring back to him.

"One day, Arthit. One day."


	5. Chapter 5

  
  
  
  
  
when kongpob asked him to be the best man to his wedding, **em **was excited.

of course he'll accept it. kongpob is his best friend to begin with, and it's an honor having a huge part in kongpob's wedding.

he just forgot that all best men have to give speeches.

em is not one to give public speeches. that's kongpob's thing, and as prem hands him over the mic, it took all of em's remaining courage not to faint on the spot.

he thanks prem, scanning the crowd before him as he taps the mic awkwardly with a chuckle when it gives a feedback.

"hello," he waves a hand, trying to reign in his nerves by chuckling. "my name is em, and I'm kongpob's bestman."

he turns to his best friend and gives him a smile. "kongpob, congratulations . . . and p'arthit as well."

there's a chorus of chuckle from the audience, and em wishes for it to be over. he smiles awkwardly towards arthit's direction and his senior returns it with a closed-lipped one.

unlike tew, he's never really gotten over his irrational fear over arthit. to em, arthit is still that terrifying senior they had during their freshman days.

but he has to compose himself to give his speech. this is kongpob and arthit's day, and em doesn't want to embarrass them.

"i was with kongpob when he studied in china a couple of years ago," starts em, trying to recall the speech he's prepared earlier.

"it was hard," when he chuckles, his eyes crinkle. em looks over at kongpob to find his best friend nodding with a laugh. "i didn't know what was going through my head at that time when i took that opportunity."

"but i'm glad i did," em continues. "not only did i learn a lot – kongpob had to help me with most of my papers, but that's beside the point. i get to be with my best friend during one of the most trying times he had."

he shares a knowing smile with kongpob before proceeding. "it was a two year course, and at that time, kongpob and p'arthit's relationship were already at that point where they're stable enough to proceed with their own life, and also fragile enough that with just a misstep, it could all crumble down."

"i was glad that they made it work out."

em sees arthit inching closer against kongpob. he knows the story of what had happened that night – kongpob had told him. he's just glad that they resolved it.

"so . . . the thing that i'm about to share was when i noticed kongpob browsing through flights back to thailand . . .  
  
  


\--  
  
  


his best friend was a strong man. kongpob had always persevered even through the hardest of times, and he's always been a resilient guy, but that didn't mean kongpob's invulnerable to the cracks of the human psyche.

em noticed some subtle changes on kongpob. he's not really a talkative guy – preferring to watch over people than interact with them, and that's what made him pay attention more to his surroundings, becoming more aware of his friend's 'aura.'

they were on the course's second year. time seemed to have flown by, and it'll only be a couple of months before they return home.

but the distance and time had seemed to be getting into his best friend.

at times, em could count how many times kongpob had looked over to his phone only to put it back down with a grunt or a dissatisfied huff.

he would notice kongpob eating less – or slower, playing with his food rather than finishing them, hiding behind the excuse that he was full and not hungry.

em noticed them all; from the dark circles on his best friend's eyes, to the slump shoulders whenever they'd go back to their own rooms – kongpob unaware that he was being watched.

he would be lying if he didn't understand the feeling. may was back in thailand and he hasn't seen her just as much kongpob hasn't seen arthit.

it sucked, he knew, but there's nothing they could do about the distance when they were as busy as they already were.

it was a good thing that may had the patience of a saint to even wait for him.

they were hanging out at kongpob's room when em noticed his best friend busying over at his phone.

he got curious.

kongpob wasn't one to spend ample amount of time browsing his phone, so em was curious as to what his best friend was up to.

he peered over kongpob's shoulders and learned that he was browsing for flights back home.

"kong, what are you doing?" he raised a brow.

"browsing flights to thailand," kongpob didn't even mask to hide it.

they shared a look for a second, em studying the expressions on kongpob's face; trying to decipher if his best friend was serious or not.

but knowing kongpob, he's definitely serious.

"why are you browsing for flights?"

"i want to go home," kongpob muttered.

"want to go home, or see p'arthit?"

"both,"

he sighed. like he said, he understood the feeling. and if it weren't for their mountain of assignments and papers, em would be on board looking for the fastest flight back home.

"kongpob," he called softly.

"i know, i know," kongpob said, chucking his phone on the bed with a sigh. "it'll only be a couple of months more before we go home."

"and we'll get to see p'arthit and may and the others then," he tried giving kongpob a reassuring smile, but his best friend seemed really down.

em guessed kongpob was at that phase where having nightly video calls or messages weren't cutting it anymore.

"you know what i do when i miss may?" em said.

kongpob gave him a disgusted look and said, "ew, i don't want to hear about that!"

"not that, you idiot!" he playfully shoved kongpob to the side, laughing as em tried to remember what he was going to say.

"no," with a light punch on kongpob's shoulders, em continued, "she gave me this worn-out pencil and said that if i ever feel lonely, or when i'm missing her that i should write down the things i would say to her if she was here with me."

kongpob gave him another look and said, "you guys are as cheesy as i am with p'arthit."

"we learn from the best," he said with a soft smile.

they both laugh at that.

"i have this notebook filled with one-sided conversations, kong," he laid down next to kongpob, "at first i thought it was silly, but it's kind of helpful."

"it feels like she's really here with me," em ended with a breath.

"you plan to give it to her when we get home?" kongpob shifted to look at him with a smile.

"if i do that would you house me for a couple of weeks, because i'd melt on the spot."

they shared a laugh again, and when kongpob said, "only if you're okay having p'arthit around."

his bestfriend knew about his irrational fear towards arthit, so he paled and swallowed, shaking his head before saying, "i'll ask tew then."

they fell into a comfortable silence, and after a while, he heard kongpob say, "i just miss him, em."

"i know, kong,"

em tapped kongpob's arm and said, "we didn't come this far only to give up in the end."

kongpob smirked at him. "if we could go back home this instant, i know you'll be on board as well."

"of course i would be," em agreed, "but we can't, and we only have to take what we can get right now, so we could give more when the time comes for us to go back."

with a grin, kongpob replied, "i didn't know you could be this wise, em."

"like i said," em grinned back. "i learn from the best."

it may not be the solution kongpob had wanted, but it's what his best friend needed right now, so em suggested, "just give it a try, kong."

"what, writing letters?" kongpob raised a brow. em nodded.

his best friend looked up at the ceiling with a smile, raising his hand to study the bracelet arthit had given him, and said with a soft tone, "maybe i will."

later that night, when em returned some notes he borrowed from kongpob, he saw his best friend hunched over his study table, writing on this little black notebook.

they shared a private smile, and em just knew that kongpob would be alright.


	6. Chapter 6

"when arthit told me he wanted to marry kongpob, i just gave him a smile," knot starts when it's his turn to finally give his part.

"i knew he was serious then," he continues, "because our arthit will never joke about something that big."

"i asked him how he plans on doing it, and arthit just shrugged and told me he has no idea."

the crowd laughs as knot looks back at his best friend to give him a smile. arthit shakes his head fondly, leaning his head on his now-husband, kongpob, when his junior starts teasing him.

"i remember telling him that he'll find the right way," he then turns back to the guests, smiling warmly as the memory of arthit telling him what he had planned entered his mind, "and that if he ever needs my help, then i'll be glad to."

his friend never did ask for his help though.

arthit handled it all on his own, so he really can't share what really happened that night.

knot only remembers what arthit had told him; that he will invite kongpob to the rooftop of their shared apartment, have a simple dinner, just talk . . . then he'll propose.

that was about it.

knot was happy for his friend. he knows arthit is a private person – no matter what bright and the others say. he's watched arthit grow from this closed-off, stubborn, person to a more open, but still stubborn person; but one thing arthit kept was his private life with kongpob, and knot understands if arthit would like to keep the proposal to himself.

"i don't have the details of that proposal," knot says, smiling apologetically to those who were curious, "and i don't have much to share as well as the others have already shared too much already."

he pockets one of his hands as he takes a step forward. like arthit, knott's really a private person as well; he doesn't like sharing too much information about himself let alone other people's business. he respects his friend's life for him to just share things other people are not meant to know.

so, knott just says what he truly feels at the moment.

"i'm glad to be arthit's best man," he starts, "when arthit was confused about his feelings with kongpob he confided with me, when he had his first fight with kongpob he invited me for a drink and then we drank and drank until arthit was ready to tell his story. the first valentine they shared together and arthit doesn't know what to do – he came to me for help . . .

"what i'm trying to say is . . . i've been with arthit long enough to know what he's gone through with kongpob, and how arthit grew as a person."

knot ponders, "and i've been arthit's friend long enough to know that no matter what happens after this night, whatever hurdles and problems that would come their way . . . they'll make it through," he gives kongpob and arthit a warm smile before turning back to the crowd with a proud one, "they'll make it through because they have each other now, and if it gets too much for them," knot gestures to himself and the other speakers before him and says, "everyone is here to help them."

"i know we've all been raising our glasses for the past hour now," knot jests as he starts raising his own glass, "but this is a celebration of arthit and kongpob's union, and what better way to celebrate it than by drinking?"

the room echoes from the cheer, and knot shoots arthit another smile as he sees the couple raising their own glasses.

with a glass in hand he raises, "congratulations arthit and kongpob; to a happily married life!"

"to a happily married life!"

the room fills with chatter after downing their drinks. knot hands the mic over to the mc, but before he takes his seat arthit waves him over.

his best friend gives him a tight hug. "thank you," arthit whispers.

"best man duties," he chuckles. "but really, i'm happy for the both of you."

"thank you, p'," kongpob nods at him, "that was really nice."

knot only smiles. he shoots his best friend a look and says, "you never really did tell me what happened that night."

the blush on arthit's cheeks is visible. he chuckles, shaking his head when arthit grumbles, "it was just a simple thing. nothing grand."

"i could tell you about it, p'," kongpob smirks, "over lunch?"

"i'll hold you into that," he laughs, pointing at kongpob as arthit sputters at his husband.

he excuses himself and on the way to his seat, knot hears the newlyweds playfully bickering.

knot only chuckles.

\--

it wasn't really much; a simple dinner on a table he borrowed from one of the tenants of the building, some fairy lights arthit bought on the last minute, and his guitar.

when the news regarding the legalization of same-sex union in thailand reached arthit, he knew it's time. and prem wouldn't be able to talk him out of it anymore — more than a year had passed since then, anyway, and he's sure to himself that he was ready.

it was just an ordinary night for them, but arthit knew how special this night could become.

the velvet box in his pocket itched, and arthit fiddled with it as he waited for kongpob to arrive.

"sorry i took too long, p'," said kongpob, slinging his bag on his shoulders, "did you wait long?"

"you're late," he grumbled, "are you hungry?"

"i am," confirmed kongpob. arthit then gestured for his boyfriend to sit as he sat across him.

"i'm really sorry if i was late, p'arthit," kongpob scrunched his nose, folding the napkin on his lap. "had to finalize some work."

"it's okay," he opened a bottle of wine and started pouring kongpob a glass.

"what's with the setup?" kongpob eyed the surroundings; the warm light cast a faint glow over them, the sound of traffic could be heard from below, but it was a welcomed noise.

"we haven't had a date in so long," arthit said, "i just thought we'd do something simple."

"that's really sweet of you," kongpob smiled at him as he took his first bite.

they talked like they used to; from how their work was doing, to how their parents were doing, to how kongpob really wanted to have a cat, and arthit turning him down once more.

it was like the previous nights they had dinner where they talked of the same thing but never really getting bored of it.

it was comfortable, something arthit had long felt about kongpob. being with him just made arthit feel like he's at . . . home.

and maybe that's what kongpob was to him now – home, and maybe that's why arthit finally had his resolve to ask kongpob to marry him.

arthit knew that wherever he was, that no matter what happened to him, if he has kongpob by his side then he'll feel that everything will be alright.

after dinner, they sat on a bench and arthit played him a song.

just like that one valentine night where arthit couldn't think of anything to give to kongpob, so he decided to sing him a song.

"just like that night," kongpob smiled warmly after he was done.

arthit was still catching his breath; not because of his singing, but because he knew that he could ask kongpob any moment now.

"i can be romantic when i want too, you know?" arthit hid his nerves with a grumble.

and just like that night, arthit leaned his head over on kongpob's shoulders; the two of them just watching the stars.

they fell into a comfortable silence. the guitar having been forgotten on the ground, and arthit still had his head on kongpob's shoulder.

"remember freshman year?" asked arthit out of nowhere.

kongpob shifted to look at him, so arthit met his gaze. his heart was rallying inside his chest, so he did his best to take control.

"what about it, p'?" his boyfriend tilted his head.

there were a lot of things that happened on kongpob's first year in university. and arthit could now say that he's shared most of it with kongpob. from the start where arthit felt like he was being challenged as a hazer, to kongpob pestering him any time his junior gets to that time bright almost had a hand on making him confirm his relationship with kongpob.

but that's what's on arthit's mind, no. perhaps the fondest, and most valuable memory he had during his days as a head hazer was back at that time at the gym.

"that time you declared you'd make me 'your wife,'," he quoted.

kongpob chuckled. "you were really pissed off back then, weren't you?"

maybe because they've done this a hundred times already, or that this topic had been brought up dozens of times that kongpob wasn't aware of what's about to happen – which arthit was somewhat thankful for.

"and that everything that is mine will be–

"mine as well," kongpob finished with a nod, the memory of that day still engraved well in their minds.

arthit cupped the box in his pants, taking a deep breath before saying, "well . . . how would you like me to be your husband instead?"

he took in the surprised look on kongpob's face first, before fumbling to get the box inside his pocket.

and instead of kneeling on the ground, arthit chose to take kongpob's hands, placing the navy blue velvet box on the palm of his hand.

kongpob just watched there, unmoving, but there was an obvious glint in his eyes.

"kongpob," he called softly, and when kongpob finally met his eyes, they were both glistening with tears just ready to fall.

"be mine," arthit whispered the words, his chest heaving too much for him to properly form one.

"so that i'll finally be yours," he squeezed kongpob's hands with gaze unwavering. if arthit focused enough, he could feel his boyfriend's quickening pulse as arthit thumbs over kongpob's wrists.

and instead of an answer, kongpob kissed him just as his tears fell, and it was arthit who was taken aback by how much he was feeling with kongpob's lips on his.

when they parted, kongpob leaned his forehead against his, his eyes closed. they stayed like that for what arthit felt was so long until kongpob kissed him again on his lips then to his cheeks to his jaw, to his nose to his eyes . . .

"so, was that a yes?" arthit hoped.

he could hear kongpob's clear laugh as his boyfriend wiped his eyes clean.

"i would be stupid enough to say no," kongpob said, and with another kiss on arthit's lips he added, "yes, p'arthit, i would like to be your husband."

"good," arthit nodded, finally able to breathe that night. "good, that's – that's good."

kongpob chuckled, and arthit almost forgot about the ring until kongpob held it in front of him, asking him to put it on.

"right," arthit wiped his sweaty palms before taking the ring. he thought he made a good choice.

the ring was just something simple; a simple silver band with minimal carvings on it. arthit requested for their names to be engraved from the inside which turned out really nice as well.

"i love it," said kongpob with a smile as he studied the ring, and to him he said, "i love you."

they've been together for so long that arthit had heard kongpob tell him that he loves him thousands of times already, but those words felt a little more different than the rest of 'i love you's' they've shared throughout the years.

arthit couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with the amount of emotions swirling inside him. he felt like he could conquer anything with kongpob by his side.

so, he only said what he was feeling now. "i love you, too, kong,"

"do we need to plan for our wedding now?" kongpob asked while they were eating the dinner arthit prepared.

"right away?"

"yes"

"how many do you think should attend?"

arthit chuckled. "i haven't thought about that, kong."

"who should be our best man? do we need two best men?"

arthit stared at him, a bit too fondly. he found himself getting endeared even more now that kongpob started planning the wedding in his mind. "i'm not sure. that's not part of my plan yet."

"and how many groomsmen do we need?"

he chuckled again, deciding to play along with his now-fiancé. "i don't know. i mean, out of all my friends knott seems to be the most decent one," and with a grumble, he added," at least yours are normal."

kongpob pondered for a second. smirking at a sudden passing thought. 

"who knows... maybe it'll turn out well."


End file.
